


Five Minutes

by artificialmillie



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, not that sad really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmillie/pseuds/artificialmillie
Summary: Farrah goes to find Aja after she's eliminated.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was written well over a year ago and it's certainly not my best, but I really wanted to compile a series of oneshots I've done since I've never published them on here!

Farrah ran down the twisting pathways aboard what felt like to her was the sinking ship of World of Wonder, and she was desperately attempting to pull herself to safety. But there was no safety when it came to this competition; Aja was going back to New York and that was that. Maybe they’d never see each other again. Maybe this was their last time together.

She had five minutes, give or take.

Aja was probably leaving the werkroom right about now. All of her dresses, her makeup, and her presence in the room would be packed into her four heavy suitcases that were being dragged home with her. She’d lost Kimora a couple of weeks ago, then Eureka and Cynthia not long after that. She couldn’t lose Aja. She couldn’t lose the person that held her together in this competition. They’d only just begun to bond a couple of episodes ago, but the small amount of time they’d known each other wasn’t going to change how close they were.

She entered the werkroom, taking a deep breath. She held on to the gigantic wig that rested atop her head, and suddenly became self-conscious about how she was going to look in front of Aja. It was strange to see the room in the dark, no noise apart from her heavy breathing. The light in the giant, pink _WERK_ light was gone, as was the light in Farrah’s eyes.

Aja wasn’t there, and neither were her suitcases. Now, she had four minutes to track her down.

She sprinted out of the room as fast as her small legs could, and travelled aimlessly down the corridors. She eventually came to a patch that was lit up a little, and she noticed a figure moving slowly through it. Just her luck: it was Aja.

“Wait!” was all Farrah could call out. Her voice cracked as she did so.

Aja turned, her boy hair tousled and her eyes alight with confusion. Her expression quickly changed to that of relief, and she immediately dropped her bags to run to the sad, blonde beauty standing helplessly in front of her.

“Farrah,” she said as she approached her, embracing her in a tight hug.

Farrah hugged her back, her hair sillily towering above them both, and the thought made her chuckle. “You can’t go,” she almost pleaded, the tears rushing back as quickly as they had gone.

“I have to,” Aja said, pulling back yet keeping her hands on the small of Farrah’s back. “I lost the lip sync.”

“You won the lip sync, to me,” Farrah replied, beginning to cry harder. “You both did. You both should’ve stayed.”

“We can’t change what’s already happened,” the brunette insisted, starting to tear up as well. Thank God the cameras weren’t here. They were both grateful for the privacy.

Farrah let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, and with it came the tears. Hard.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Aja told her soothingly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

One and a half minutes left.

“That’s like telling me not to breathe.”

“You’re exaggerating a little.”

Farrah shook her head. “I… I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, you dork.” There was something oddly comforting about being called that. “But you’ve got to keeping slaying this competition, you hear me?!”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip in fear of bursting into a sob again.

“Just like your mom said. You always stayed true to yourself, and you have to continue to do that.”

“I will, Aja,” she told her, and she meant it with all her heart.

One minute left.

Aja took a deep breath. “We’ll see each other when the competition has finished, yeah?” she asked. “I’ll go down to Vegas and you’ll come to Brooklyn?” The distance scared them both.

“Of course!” Farrah replied.

Aja pulled her into a hug again. There were so many unspoken words that came with it, but they were probably better left unsaid. The hug was enough to finalise Aja’s time here in West Hollywood. There were no more tears, no more conversation.

Farrah’s five minutes were up.

They parted for the last time and Aja walked back to her bags, pulling them up and dragging them and her on her journey to the door that would release her. Farrah turned to walk back to the other queens stood on the outskirts of the stage (she’d told them she was going to the bathroom) and took one last look, and it was like a stab in the chest. She walked so confidently, disappearing from the crack of light from a lamp above and fading again into the darkness.

Aja was leaving, and it hurt her more than anything to see her go.


End file.
